Horcrux possessed
by ClarkVal99
Summary: Harry slowly is being possessed by the horcrux inside his head. Who will help him and what lengths will the new harry go to? A certain Blonde might be the key to his survival.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day as Harry Potter stood at King Cross station wondering how he would get to platform 9 3/4 to board the train to Hogwarts. A few hours ago his world turned upside down as he found he was a wizard and was invited to attend Hogwarts.

Hagrid had left him after reaching Kings Cross on some important business. As Harry scanned the area he overheard a group talking about muggles which he now knew was non magic folk.

"Daphne dear hurry up or youll be late, the barrier is this way to 9 3/4" a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes said followed by three beautiful blond women who must be his family. He watched the family with envy as he never had a family of his own.

"Coming father, we wouldnt be late if Tori had woken up earlier" grumbled Daphne. "Now Daphne, be nice, in a few years Astoria will be joining you at Hogwarts" said Daphne Mother Isabel. Astoria just stuck her tongue out while holding her teddy bear in on arm and her mothers hand in another.

The family passed through the barrier and Harry then followed, to this surprise he did not hit the wall.

On the other side stood the Hogwarts Express, engines ready to go.

Daphne said goodbye to her parents and Astoria and boarded the train.

Harry followed the example, he went through all the corridors and at the end of the train found a empty compartment.

He wanted to be alone right now, soaking all this in was alot.

After about 10 minutes the corridor opened and Harry was met with two girls standing there.

One had brown hair and green eyes like his but a shade darker, the other was Daphne he recognized from the plaform. Daphne had blonde hair and blue eyes and was very attractive.

"Sorry, do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full. said the Brown haired girl

"Im Tracey Davis by the way and this is my friend Daphne Greengrass. said Tracey

"Sure, go ahead. said Harry as he got up and helped the girls with their Trunks.

After they sat down, Tracey asked "What was your name?"

"Im, Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry

Both girls eyes went wide and as they stared.

"You are the Harry Potter" Tracey stammered first.

"I guess so" said Harry feeling uncomfortable

Daphne eyes narrowed as he looked him over, Harry felt really uneasy.

"Well I heard alot of about you, everyone heard a rumor you would be on the today" said Tracey

As tracey was about the continue, the door opened again

"Greengrass there you are, I was looking all over for you" said a blonde boy surrounded by two big boys

Daphne eyes narrowed as she gave malfoy a icy stare.

Malfoy flinched but continued "Daphne, dont understand why your sitting with these, he looked at tracey halfbloods and he then looked at Harry. "Who are you?"

Harry watched the whole situation feeling more uneasy. "Im Harry"

"Potter, your here as well, well best not to associate with the wrong sort potter he glanced at Tracy "I can help you there"

"I think I can pick my friends myself Malfoy" replied Harry not moving

Draco got angry

"Fine, come with me Daphne, we have much to discuss as you are to be my future wife" Draco moved toward Daphne.

Daphne quickly took out her wand and pointed it at Dracos face who backed away.

"Malfoy what makes you believe I would every go with you anwhere, and dont call me by my name I dont know you and would never agree to marry someone like you. Daphne replied cooly

"Crabbe Goyle grab her" Malfoy order from behind them

As the two brutes moved Daphne was now afraid she only knew disarming spells which wont work in this scenario.

Tracey got up but Crab held her down as Goyle grabbed Daphne.

"It would have been so much easier if you just listed to me Daphne darling, now i will have to use force to put you in your place."

As this happened Harry felt terrible, he tried to get Goyle off Daphne but brute was too strong and punched him in the face to which harry fell back in pain.

"Bring the half blood as well Crabbe Im sure we can have fun with her once Im done with Daphne"

Crabbe smiled as he punched Harry as he left.

They exited the compartment and malfoy put a silencing charm on the screaming girls.

"There and this is what happens potter when you mess with me", he went forward and kicked Harry in the face

Harry was in pain but more so he was in rage

He was angry and wanted to lash out at draco and his goons but didnt know any magic then suddenly as Draco was about to walk off with Crabbe and Goyle following and girls tied up there was a pop. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle vanished, the girls were untied and able to speak as they came back to the compartment.

"What happened, oh my god Harry, are you ok" said Tracey

Harry got up with a massive headache

Daphne was staring at Harry with a calculated look

"You were all bloody and I was sure they would take us and now your fine and Malfoy is gone, thanks for saving us Tracey hugged him as she blurted it all out.

Harry tensed first time feeling contact with someone who wasnt going to hurt him.

Then two red heads appeared

Whats all the commotion here Fred

Yeah George did you hear Malfoy family are doing even better now that Draco is riding in first class?

First class? blurted Tracey

Yeah, malfoy, crabbe and Goyle are enjoying the fresh air while being tied to the top of the roof

Wonderful idea but a bit extreme by handsome twin said George

It wasnt me at all, by good looking brother said Fred

Then who could have given malfoy such a gift wonder George

As the twins bickered Harry sagged in his chair

Daphne noticed and for the first time went to hold him up

"Harry are you ok" using his name for the first time said Daphne


	2. Chapter 2

**Another day another chapter**

 **First I wanted to address some concerns**

 **The horcrux is slowed taking over but right now this is mostly Harry which is why only in extreme can he do "Advanced Magic"**

 **Malfoy doing silencing charms i think would be good as Lucius probably trained him on some things before going to hogwarts**

 **Death eater kids probably can do horrible things seeing as they grow up around that environment so I in this story Malfoy is someone who can force himself on other people**

 **I started the story as King Cross because I wanted to skip his childhood years but as you can see Harry has been doing magic through his Horcrux before which is how it will be referred to as when he does something amazing but no Tom wont be controlling harry or anything like that at this point.**

Harry woke up, feeling something soft underneath that wasnt like his bed in his cupboard under the stairs.

"Harry wake up" said a soft voice of a girl.

He eyes darted open as he saw he was in the train still and apparently had dozed off with his head in Daphne lap.

Embarrassed he shot up and said "wha happen" rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"So eloquent potter" teased Tracey sitting in front of him with Daphne also smiling a bit at him.

"You fell asleep after saving us from Malfoy and his gorillas, sort of sagged in your seat when daphne was trying to wake you up you ended up moving your head into her lap" finished Tracey. "Im kind of jealous of Daphne already making the moves before school starts but she is the Ice Queen who all boys fawn over.

Daphne gave tracey a glare but didnt say anything.

The train was moving along now and seemed they would be at Hogwarts soon.

The door opened again and there was a bushy haired girl asking, "Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one" said the girl

"Nope we havent" replied tracey

"By the way Im Hermoine Granger and you are?"

"Tracey Davis and the hot blonde across from me is Daphne Greengrass and her boyfriend Harry Potter of course" Tracey gave Daphne a devish smile as she blushed.

At hearing harry potter hermoine instantly looked at his face looking for the infamous scar

"Holy cricket, your Harry Potter, I read about you" Hermoine came in the compartment and sat next to Tracey

After some uncomfortable questions about Harry Hermoine and Tracey actually started talking about classes and what Hogwarts might be like.

Daphne was quiet, Harry noticed and he was too embarrased to say much so he looked outside waiting for the trip to end.

As they reached Hogwarts the girls went to change and Harry as well, they lined up outside meeting Hagrid who took them across the lake

"Firs Year, fou to a bout, First years here" Hagrid waved at them

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Hermoine filled up a boat

As they reached the castle Harry was taken by the grandeur of it, staring at it with awe.

The first year lined up at the stairs

"Good Evening, I am professor mcgonagall, head of gryfindor house, I will escort you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted.

Harry noticed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle werent there, paled as he asked Tracey where they could be

"You dont remember Harry, there probably still tied up but I think Hagrid got them off after we left, they will probably join later, serves them right and thanks for saving us again" smiled Tracey giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek, which made Harry face flush red. This wasnt unnoticed unfortunately as Daphne gave them both a cold stare.

They were led into the Great Hall and a first few students were sorted. Harry didnt really pay much attention until

"Hermoine Granger"

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled as hermoine jumped off the stool and went to a table decorated in red Harry noticed

"Tracey Davis"

"SLYTHERIN"

Tracey beamed at Daphne and hopped off to the green decorated table

'Daphne Greengrass"

"SLYTHERIN"

Daphne quietly joined Tracey at the same table

"Harry Potter"

Harry gulped as the Hall went silent and he heard whispers about him

He sat on the stool and waited

"Difficult very difficult, not a bad mind, there is plenty courage I see, and you want to prove yourself, so where should I put you?" the hat said in Harry head. Harry didnt know which house would be good but seeing he didnt know anything he just said "put me in the house where you think I will do well please", "Of course, I see now you will do great in this house, let it be"

"SLYTHERIN"

The hall went silent as Harry walked off to the Slytherin table, there was no clapping like for the other students

Harry felt he might have messed up as he slipped into a seat opposite of Daphne and Tracey.

"Glad you could join as Harry, wouldnt do well if you werent in the same house as your girlfriend" teased Tracey trying to lift his mood

Harry smiled back and felt a bit better knowing the two girls, the only wizard he knew at least were in the same house.

He heard mumbled of "another dark lord, boy he lived went dark" from the other house tables.

Slytherin house he noticed was quite like they didnt even acknowedlge him.

"Potter you should focus on eating now after what happened on the train and didnt listen the rubbish anyone says, I dont want to sleeping on me again" Daphne surprised Harry giving a sort of support he might have expected from the Ice queen.

"Right so whats Slytherin like anyway" asked Harry

"Well its basically full of dark wizards and were all probably going to kill each other before the school year ends" joked Tracey to which Harry tensed

"Im joking harry is not as bad as everyone is saying but there is this thing about blood purity" continued Tracey

"Im a half blood and Daphne is a pureblood, so that makes Daphne way more eligable to get married to a rich handsome man according to Slytherin" Tracey finished

"Honestly tracey is that all you think about and I dont even care about blood purity, its the bigots like Malfoy, Nott who are behind that cause" Daphne glared across the table presumably to a brown haired boy who was staring at her and looked away

"Yes Nott seems to be after you now, I hope for his sake he will learn from Dracos mistake" laughed Tracey

"Of course we have our bodygaurd Harry here to save the day"

Harry flushed, "Harry I wanted to ask though what exactly happened one minute you were almost unconcious and then you vanished Draco and gorillas which was hiliarious, I was too scared to ask on the train then Granger showed up but now that your in our house is perfect change to interrogate you" tracey asked

"I dont know, one minute I was feeling in alot of pain and almost blacked but when I heard your screams and what Malfoy was going to do it filled me with rage, it sort of similar to when i set a snake on my cousin dudley at the zoo" Harry finished, Tracey was wide eyes and Daphne was giving him a calculated look "By accident of course" added Harry.

"I felt a lot of pain afterwards, like a massive headache and then sort of went to sleep and you know the rest"

"Interesting" added Tracey

Daphne gave no response and her face was unreadable

"Great im even a freak over here" Harry thought


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast, the prefects led the students to their dormitories. Slytherins followed them to the dungeons. Harry, Daphne and Tracey went together as they reached the slytherin entrance.

"The password is Parselmouth, said the girl prefect as they entered by the name of Veronica Wilter.

"Boys dormoritories on the left, the girls the same on your right barked the male prefect Jacob Savage.

As the older years cleared out Harry noticed a blond haired boy coming to the front.

"Potter, how dare you, when my father hears about this you, will be expelled, I could have died there". Malfoy yelled flanked by Crab and Goyle although Malfoy seemed pale and a bit shaken.

"If you know whats could for you Malfoy you will back off, already Harry bested you without even a wand do you really think you stand a chance against him" commented Tracey beside Harry.

Harry just stared down Malfoy, thinking it best not to say anything to the ponce as he already had most of the first years looking at him with fear, he didnt need to add anything to the story.

"This isnt over, watch yourself Potter, you and your half blood as well as the greengrass is going to get it" Malfoy spat as he backed away and left the group.

"Finally he left, I was going to hex him myself if you kept going on" Daphne said beside Harry.

"You surely put on a show Potter but i would watch yourself over here you are not likely to have friends" said a brown haired boy harry identified as Nott

"Especially when you take two slytherin girls with you, being a half blood you should not deny purebloods their right over their women." Nott finished glacing at Daphne with a weird look in his eyes.

"Disgusting" mouthed Tracey

"Mind your mouth, half blood, and Daphne, my father has approached your father with a marriage contract so best we get to know each other" smiled Nott as he left

"Slytherin is really losing it standards if they let scum like Nott and Malfoy in, good thing we have Harry here to balance the bad out" Tracey said as she clung to Harry arm.

"I had enough for tonight, will see you both tomorrow. Daphne said as she went to her dormoritory.

"Well I guess Ill have to follow her to ensure our ice queen isnt attacked by some psycho, see you tomorrow handsome" said Tracey giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Harry just stood there touching his cheek where tracey lips just were, "Girls are so weird" Harry thought as he retired for the night as well.

HPDGTD HPDGTD HPDGTD (just a section break here)

The next morning, Harry woke up early at 6 am as he was used to when living with the Dursleys.

He took a quick shower, noticed most of the others were still asleep.

He came down to the common room to see Daphne there reading what seemed to be a newspaper with moving pictures

"Hi Daphne" said Harry

Daphne looked up, "Morning Potter, good thing you are Potter because if someone other boy carelessly used my first name I would have hexed them" Daphne gave him a smile which made him feel uneasy.

"Right ill remember that, why are you up so early though" Harry inquired

"Same can be said to you Potter but if you must know, I usually wake up early and I got a owl from my parents that has me in a bad mood" Daphne finished

"Why what happened?" Harry asked

"The blond ponce and ugly nott heir did ask their fathers to approach mine, my father recieved two marraige contracts for me on the same day, of course he replied to both with a strong no but they insisted with blackmail now."

"Its called a honor duel, they will duel for my hand, its a ancient barbaric tradition but wizards still abide by it through magic and its cant be circumvented"

"However, they themselves dont have to duel because they are minors and can appoint someone to duel for them"

"My father is not a duelist Harry, the greengrasses are healers and potionmakers mostly for centuries, and he wouldnt last long against trained wizards"

"So im doomed to marry a malfoy or a nott when I come of age" Daphne finished

"Im sorry, Daphne is there anything I can do, I didnt know this could even happen, surely the teachers or dumbledore could do something about this" Harry added

"They cant honor duels are binding contracts but they arent practiced these days much other than in pureblood circles, its practically akin to kidnapping"

"How does on get into a Honor duel" asked Harry

Daphne gave him a inquisitive look "You have to say you are proclaiming a honor duel against the houses that are already in contention for the house that is giving its bride and then say so mote it be with your wand" Daphne finished

"I Harry Potter challenge Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott to a honor duel for the hand of Daphne Greengrass, so mote it be" Harry casted

"Harry what did you just do" Daphne said for the first time in shock

"I figured I could win then just cancel the contract, if no one else can help its the least I can do for a friend" said Harry

"Harry we barely know each other and you just bound yourself with me, what I forgot to mention is that even the challening family cant cancel the contract unless one of the party dies then it goes to their children to uphold it.

"Oh, im so sorry daphne" said Harry thinking he messed up again

"Dont be, you didnt know" said daphne grimly, the honor duel will likely be happening here and quickly as both families want to show I belong to them somehow after my father refusals. One more thing harry, only a family member can take place for a minor so you will have to fight but Malfoy can elect his father, same for Nott. Also the loser of the honor duel has to do whatever the winner says, its why wizard dont do honor duels anymore due to the extreme conditions"

"I understand" said Harry

HPDGTD HPDGTP

The rest of the day went by with tranfiguration with Mcgonagall and potions with Snape picking on Harry for some reason which Harry didnt know.

At noon, the student lined up outside to the quidditch field as dumbledore there would be a special event that he was bound by magic to have done here and that classes in the afternoon were canceled due to it.

The students cheered that, Tracey had been filled in by Daphne and was furious.

Harry saw Malfoy and Nott were both smug this morning.

"Potter, I told you, you would pay for what you did on the train, see the power of my father, dont die too soon. Greengrass will be mine by the end of the day" Malfoy said as he left the Slytherin table in the great hall after breakfast.

Nott was also smug but didnt say anything, harry noticed Nott and Malfoy silently talking near the entrance.

"They are definetly planning something, I dont have a good feeling about this Daph" remarked Tracey

Daphne nodded to Harry as they left together, the trio were one of the last to leave.

"Good luck Harry, no matter what happens, thanks for doing this" Daphne said in his ear and to his surprise gave him a peck on the cheek as well as blushed a bit.

Tracey caught on and started teasing "Daph, my queen, already you have so many boys after you but I see your heart is set on my handsome boyfriend and i cant blame you, he is a courageous hunk." said Tracey as she grabbed harry right arm.

Daphne gave tracey a cold stare but played along and grabbed Harrys left arm "Only if you can keep him my dear tracey" said Daphne

Harry felt uneasy between the two witches. He didnt eat much and knew that he was in trouble, when he gave the oath he didnt know it would be so sudden so he really had no time to prepare. Daphne and tracey probably expected him to pull some crazy magic again like he did on the train but they didnt know he could only do that stuff when he was in extreme peril or very angry as they didnt know his past.

As the students lined up in the stands Daphne and Tracey wished Harry good luck as left.

"Ladies and Gentelmen, i present you a honor duel setup by House Malfoy, House Nott, and Dumbelfore looked up toward Harry, House Potter for the hand of House greengrasses Daughters.

"Wait did he just say daughters, oh no Astoria got dragged into this" Daphne though "That evil cockaroach" she glared at Malfoy he was smirking in the stands not to far from her.

"House Nott and Malfoy have exercised a double duel where they would each get one greengrass daugther if they win and they will be fighting together against House Potter"

"Those cheating scums, this should not be allowed" Tracey yelled

The school students also went into upraor, mostly gryfindoors and hufflepuffs.

"Silence, unfortnately due to magical law I cannot intervene in these matters as unpleasant as they may be, this is between the challenging houses" finished Dumbledore

"From house malfoy we have Lucius Malfoy and from House Nott we have Nott Sr. and finally from House Potter we have Harry Potter"

The students were surprised with Harry walking up there, some saying he was about to get beaten badly, others felt pity, only a few such as Daphne and Tracey believed he could pull a victory.

"As with magical duels of this nature, it is a duel until either the opponents forfeit or through death whichever comes first" Dumbledore said grimly.

"Begin"

Malfoy and Nott immediatly began firing stunners at harry who to his own surprise was able to dodge them.

Harry knew this was going to be difficult as he kept dodging.

 _"Let me help you" said a voice_

Harry knew that voice, it was a the same voice in his head that would come up in bad situations in the past. He usually ignored it but now he wasnt sure what to do.

"I cant risk it, its too dangerous" said Harry dodging another spell, maybe he could tire them out and take their wands harry reasoned.

"You know you need me, i can help you achieve great things, just let me punish them for challenging you" said the voice

As Harry contemplating he was hit by a cutting curse on his leg, which was now bleeding was a big gash and unable to dodge curses like before.

"Got him lucius, I knew he wasnt anything special, pity I expected more from the boy who lived" Nott Sr said

"We will celebrate once its over Nott although I agree let me give the finishing blow for what he did to my son." said Lucius

Lucious apparated behind Harry and whispered "I hear you striked up a friendship with the greengrass girl boy, well from now on remember who your betters are and know she will be a malfoy soon then she will only be good for carrying my young dracos children." said Lucius as he fired another stunner which took harry down

Harry was furious that he was down so easily and he couldnt help Daphne from a fate that was certainly worse for her than death.

"Call the match dumbeldore it is over, Ill be taking Draco and Daphne home to celebrate of course, while Nott can have the little greengrass" smiled Lucius

"Im afraid Harry has either has to forfeit or be rendered lifeless, as he is neither the match continues Lucious, dumbeldore answered

"So you would have a student harmed dumbledore, seems Hogwards standards are falling, well Potter just say it already"

Harry looked at Malfoy from the ground as he was stunned with hatred but didnt say a word

"Maybe a few spells will loosen him up malfoy" Nott sr replied

Nott cast a powerful stinger at Harry which almost made him cry out but he would not give them the satisifcation.

"Do it now, they dishonor you, make them suffer" the voice was now all over harry as he lay there in pain. Harry knew he needed to act but if he gave in he didnt think he could stop himself from doing something he would regret.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was in immense pain both physically and mentally as he fought on both sides of trying to stay awake from malfoy and notts stunners and his own mental attacks from the voice in his head asking him to retaliate.

"This will be over soon girls, then you can come with me Daphne, or should I say Lady Malfoy" Malfoy said to Daphne and Tracey who were across the bench from him in the slytherin stands."

"Just wait malfoy, your father and Nott are going to pay for this" replied Tracey while Daphne gave Malfoy a hateful look.

"Sure half blood, dont worry I might make you my second if your good" joked malfoy

"Your a file disgusting creature malfoy, I would rather die" said Tracey

"You would be joining your half blood boyfriend then as he might die today" replied Malfoy

"He already beat you once malfoy, your a coward using your father to get want you want" yelled Tracey

"Enough Tracey just ignore him" as Daphne put a hand on Tracey should to calm her

* * *

"You know the spell just say it and the pain will stop" said the voice

"Trust me, you can win this easily" Harry head was pounding and more stunners and cutting curses hit him as gashes opened up all over his body.

The crowd was appalled at the brutaility, some of the teachers asked the prefects to escort away younger years.

Dumbledore had a slight frown he could not believe how this had happened, the saviour of the wizard world could die today at the hands of former death eaters and he couldnt do anything about it.

* * *

"Come now potter, make this easy for everyone and just say the word as much as I like using you as a body bag its getting boring" said Lucius

"Oh comeon Lucius, this is our payback time we should drag it out" said Not sr who cast a silent spell of green color, as it hit harry it felt like he was burning alive, the pain was unbearable, he yelled out but not forfeit just scream.

Then suddenly the pain ended and Harry felt like he was in a trance state, he was standing now and with a flick of his hand he had his wand back.

The crowd was suddenly surprised at the turn of events as was Lucius, Nott was livid

Nott cast another purple silent curse, which Harry easily defended against.

With a flick of harry wand both Lucius and notts wands were in his hands.

Harry smiled now another flick and he could hear screaming not from him this time

Lucius and nott were both looking up at the sky in fright

"No stop demon get away from me" they both yelled

* * *

"What is going on albus, the boy just did some extradionary magic and im sure nott cast some illegal curses"

"They are under a spell which makes them relive their worst fears over and over again, its a mental attack than physical, very advanced magic" replied Dumblefore.

"Say the words lucius" Harry almost hissed

"I give up please make it stop" Lucius yelled out holding his head, Nott followed with the same thereafter.

As you wish, Harry cancelled the spell and looked up to dumbledore

Killer Green eyes met blue as dumbledore nodded

"The match is over, House potter wins and will gain the hands of both greengrass daughters as well as any thing requested from House Malfoy and Nott" Dumbledore amplied voice reached out to the stadium

* * *

Nott Sr. and Malfoy and family were escorted away as harry order them to return home and wait for his order and not leave there houses or do anything until he said so.

Tracey and Daphne raced onto the pitch and tracey reached first and hugged harry while showering him with kisses on his face

"Harry you beautiful boy, you keep giving us miracles" Tracey cried

As Daphne reached behind her she also hugged him and softly said in his ear "Thank you, lord potter"

Followed by Daphne parents and astoria as they approach they Harry yelped, he still had alot of wounds although miracously alot of the gashes were healed he still lost alot of blood due to waiting it out, he was feeling dizzy and still in pain.

Harry slumped over and sagged into daphne, "Harry whats wrong" Daphne uncharacteristically yelled

Daphne parents reached her but the only thing Harry heard before blacking out was

"He's wounded badly get help, Harry hold on hold on..."


	5. Chapter 5

Not a chapter just wanted to address some reviews

"So a powerful witch or wizard from an ancient house could demand an honor duel with the heads of other ancient families and then either take their children as spouses or order the whe house and there is no way to decline the challenge? Sorry but too much BS here."

I dont really see it as BS since a powerful house has already done that before when voldemort first reign happened, its very possible the death eater family would take spouses by force or even kill the other side. Also you also have the tri wizard tournament where if someone has to compete by magical law if their name comes out so how is this different?

"Ending a chapter like this makes me not want to continue the story. If you are already doing this in the third chapter what will happen in the latter more important chapters."

I will try to make the chapters more lengthy but no gaurantees and I like doing cliff hangers

"While not impossible, ELEVEN year olds sexual assault perps?

Malfoy casting fairly advanced spells.

Saved by horcruxian accidental magic.

More reasonable: 'muggle dueling' attack by Crabbe, Goyle, Draco.  
Less extreme Harry magic, such as just banish the trio hard, out the door, into a wall or opposite compartment.

This also gives you room for future incidents with greater accidental or accidentally on purpose, Harry magic.  
If you begin with tied up & teleporting three wizards, less room for later, greater, feats."

i think in the old families most of the death eaters were forced marriages or something of that sort do it is totally possible

A silencing spell isnt really that advance if lucius would teach draco the more undetected spells than attacking spells

Also the feats will be much bigger so this isnt really anything to go by

 **Also if someone finds the idea of this story nice feel free to adopt it I dont know if I can update often or find a beta reader**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up the next morning feel something on his chest, in face two things on his chest. He woke up and smelled flowers maybe, he couldnt quite put it right but noticed there was blond strands of hair on his face. His shifted a bit and saw the two occupants by his bed in the hospital wing. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were sprawled across him each taking a side of the bed, well they were more like half sitting position half laying down on him.

Tracey was the first to wake, "Morning, Daph, I noticed the beds in the common room arent this comfy, I must be dreaming still" Tracey mumbled in her sleep. This woke up Daphne and she blushed a bit before straightening up her cloths and then she kissed Harry on the cheek and said "Morning Lord Potter, good to see you are well again"

"How long was I out" asked Harry

"About a day" Tracey said as she also got up. Well be at breakfast Harry, join us when you can Daphne said as she dragged Tracey out of bed with her.

Harry thought about his life as he his rested again against the pillow. Not long ago he was sleeping under the cupboard with spiders. Now he is sleeping with two beautiful girls although he was still young, he didnt have a family and they were growing close to him from his interactions, maybe as friends or more he didnt know.

The next few school days passed with Snape giving glares in potions occasionally which made him wonder what his problem was. Harry performed well enough in potions as he was paired with Daphne who was pretty good potions and mostly bossed him around about what to do. Tracey was paired with Pansy who actually stared alot at Harry since the whole Malfoy incident.

Malfoy and Nott were still out of school until Harry would allow them back, he still had to decide what to do with them. He would talk to the headmaster about it. Lately he also forgot alot about what happened and zoned out realizing he had missing pieces of memory later when he tried to recall something.

Harry first flying lesson went rather well, he impressed madam hooch enough that she asked the Slytherin captain to reqruit Harry on the team as he was the fastest she had seen on a broom with alot of control. The Slytherin in general were cautious around Harry now, before they might openly loath or just be indifferent to him, now they stared which made him uncomfortable. Harry easily passed the seeker test and was appointed the younger seeker for Slytherin in a century according to Flint, the Slytherin captain. Flint plan was basically for Harry to catch the snitch quickly each game as Harry soon found out and to beat up other team players to give Harry room to do that. Although, Harry warned Flint that he would not play in those condition so Flint drop the beating part.

The common room was often tense, Harry, Daphne, and Tracey sat together, they were dubbed the silver trio as they often were together studying, in classes, outside.

"You think the way they stare, Harry might petrify them just by looking at them" said Tracey as she glanced around. The heirachy had sort of changed since the whole Malfoy duel, Harry was unknowingly now untouchable in some respects and maybe even respected by some of the slytherin, some still saw him as a half-blood and resented how close he had gotten to the greengrass pureblood family.

They finished their transfirguration homework and called it a day, tomorrow was Halloween or for Harry the day he lost his parents. Recently Harry had been visiting a room which had a mirror. It showed him his family, it was a unreal experience for him. He would often stay there for hours until Daphne or Tracey would come looking for him so he had to leave.

One time the headmaster walked in on him and said the mirror was being moved so Harry then lost the only way he knew to see his parents. He had been a bit moody after that. Halloween came and he sat with Daphne and Tracey as usual.

"So have you noticed Quirell is kind of odd, he sort of mumbles alot and i noticed in the quidditch match he was muttering something when Harry broom started going wild" said Daphne. They all recalled how in Harry first match he almost fell a hundred feet as something went wrong with his broom. He did end up catching the snitch before the rival Gryffindor seeker though.

"He seems quite odd yes" commented Tracey

"Troll in the dungeon" Quirell came in yelling in the Great Hall


	7. Chapter 7

The students got up in panick and rushed for the exit of the great hall. About all the commotion, Harry, Tracey and Daphne still sat down thinking it was be safest to be near the teachers if a event like this. "Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed, "everyone please not panick, prefects take the students to their commons rooms, teachers follow me to the dungeon."

Everyone followed suit as Harry went outside the great hall, he heard Neville Longbottom mention that Hermoine Granger was in the bathroom near the dungeons crying because Ronald Weasley said she had no friends. Harry thought back to the train and remembered the girl with bushy hair who was somewhat of a know it all. He made up his mind and turned to Daphne and Tracey, "Ill join you too in the common room later, I have to check something" said Harry.

"Why we were ordered to go the common rooms by dumbledore, thats breaking the rules Harry, we could lose house points" argued Daphne looking at him suspiciously.

"While Daphne right im kind of curious of where you are going Harry, not off to snog a girl that isnt us in the commotion are you?" asked Tracey with a grin

"No" Harry said with a slight blush, "that girl on the train is apparently in the dungeons bathroom, i have to see if she is ok" Harry let out.

"Harry im sure the teachers can take care of it, we are just first years and this is a mountain troll, way beyond anything we can handle" Daphne lectured.

"That may be true for us Daphne but are you forgetting Harry took on two full grown wizards not long ago, I think he can handle himself" Tracey appraised.

"Alright, but we are coming with you" Daphne conceded

"We are, oh delightful, always wanted to see a mountain troll" tracey faked a smile.

"Come on then" Harry and the two girls rushed following their classmates to the dungeon but sneaking off when they got close to the bathroom

When they came close the saw the troll enter the bathroom and a girl screaming

Harry rushed in first

"Are you sure he is not a gryfindor" Daphne looked disaprovingly but went after him and Tracey followed

When Harry entered the bathroom, he saw the troll had destroyed the stalls and Hermione was under the rubble, acting quickly he grabed a piece of rubble and threw it at the troll to get his attention away from Hermoine.

"Smooth Harry, we should try to subdue it until the teachers arrive not get it more angry" Daphne said behind him, she hated trolls

"Wow that thing is big" Tracey announced after them

You two distract it while I get Hermoine out of the rubble

"How are we supposed to distract it?" Tracey asked

Daphne yelled "Augmenti" and a jet of water splashed the troll in the eyes momentarily disctracting it as Harry quickly moved and grabbed Hermoine from the rubble but as he got back the troll charged Daphne and time slowed.

The voice appeared in Harry head and he knew he needed to listen if he wanted a chance to save Daphne

"Yell Stupefy with your wand in a blasting motion" the voice said

"Stupefy" Harry yelled and it stunned the troll as it fell over almost crushing them

In the commotion Professor Mcgonall and Snape arrived

"Oh dear, Mcgonall said looking around at the rubble and stunned troll, You four explain yourself"

"Well we.." Daphne began

"I came looking for the troll, I thought i could take it" Hermoine said

Harry Daphne and Tracey looked at each other a bit surprised but didnt say anything

"That was incredibly foolish of you Ms Granger, I excepted better, you could have died" McGonagal lectured

"Ten points from Gryfindoor for your foolish actions" said Mcgonal

"And you three, ten points each for slytherin for sheer dumb luck" Mcgonal said as she left

Snape leered at them a bit but didnt say anything as they exited while he took care of the troll.

The next day at breakfast, Harry Daphne and Tracey were eating together. "Did you all notice snape was limping yesterday" Harry said

"Yes, and quite obviously trying to cover it up as well" Daphne said while reading the morning paper

"I only noticed the troll boogies everywhere, yuck, I had to take a long shower after that thing sneezed" Tracey said

"A vault in gringotts has been broken into Daphne said as she looked up to them.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is sort of changing the narrative to be based on flashbacks moving forward

This is a tracey point of view chapter

They had been on the run now for a couple months, after dumbledore funeral Harry had told Daphne and Tracey about the horcruxes and how it had to be him to destroy them. He left out the part about him possibly being a horcrux. Harry wanted to go alone but Daphne put a stop to that with one no non sense stare and that she would be coming with him, I also told Harry there was no way I was not going with him.

Daphne parents had already moved out of the country to Austrlia with her younger sister Astoria after Daphne told them about her plans not to come to school next year and what was coming. Harry and Daphne had already dated for a while so it was obvious she wasnt going to leave him. They started officially doing it in fourth year. I was jealous of Daphne but I just couldnt get myself to do something about it as it was the happiest I saw Daphne and we have been friends since we were in nappies.

We had started our hunt by leaving under dark from hogwarts as to not alert anyone. Harry had the real locket with him after visiting Grimaulds place, we stayed there for a couple days, planning how we were going to destroy the locket. Daphne reminded Harry of how he destroyed Riddle Dairy in second year with a basilik fang. They had to plan a trip to Hogwarts and the chamber of secrets to get that some fangs from the dead basilisk corpse. Tracey noticed Harry being more angry whenever he wore the locket. He would go out on emotional outbursts and often Daphne was at the receiving end. Daphne handled it quite well, the difference between Daphne and Tracey was Daphne was cool minded and calculated while Tracey was more emotional and would get defensive more easily. She envied Daphne, out of all the girls Daphne was the best looking at school and the smartest, she scored at the top of each class along with Granger, beat out Granger in most subjects other than Care for Magical Creatures. Tracey while very good looking, was not as smart, she would often rank after Harry in classes and struggled to keep up with the two. So when Harry had decided to date Daphne, Tracey felt she lost out and would probably never find anyone as good as Harry. Her insecurities and being a half-blood led to slytherins picking on her alot. One time groups boy had tried to corner her in fifth year in a corrider after she refused one of the boys advances. Harry and Daphne were one a date that day so Tracey walked alone back to the common room. "Tracey, what is a pretty bird doing out so late alone, dont see potter and greengrass with you today" said Theodore Nott, who had been let back into school after Harry forgived him in exchange for his father being under house arrest and investigation for being a death eater. Harry always gave people second chances, it was a trait that could bite him in the future. "Get lost Nott, I already told you to leave me alone" said Tracey as she quickened her pace to the dungeons, it was almost after curfew and only teachers would be out and this hallway was usually empty. "I think me and the boys want to have some fun Tracey, you see we have had our eyes on you for a while and with Potter not here, we can finally get back at him. declared Nott as a group of boys behind starting throwing spells. Tracey dodged, she had been taught dualing but she wasnt going to be able to take down ten boys alone. "Please some help" screamed Tracey


	9. Chapter 9

as she ran to the side, she knew it would be near impossible to dodge so she had to find something else to take the spell down. The boys just stood there dumbfounded, what were these guys doing? "I don't know, we're playing games aren't we Tracey?" whispered Tracey as she ran back to the dorm room. "No, I mean really...I'm not sure what you're saying!" yelled one of the boys as he ran into the **"Caught you now, Potter and Greengrass wont be able to save you" said Nott**

Tracey ran past the door and started down the hall to find what they were after. "There's some sort of portal...where the magic doesn't go. I can hear the noise it makes..." she said as she looked into the portal ahead of her.

With her vision still blurry, she quickly looked up at the source of the sound "A wizard is here" she said while she reached the door. Once she unlocked the door she slowly walked inside.


End file.
